Ultrawoman Minous (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultrawoman Minous is the youngest Scorpium Ultra and sibling from the Tomoya Family, who debuted in Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras. She is introduced as the crystal manipulator, and is commonly referred to as the younger sister of Ultraman Virus and Ultraman Cure and Minous is particularly close with their wives. Despite being the "aunt" of Dark Sceptor and Ida, Minous is physically younger than them, and hence, she is addressed by her name from them. On Earth, Minous assumed the human identity called Kate Kenki. Personality Despite her youthful age, Minous boosts optimistic confidence through her words and within the Tomoya Family, she has a remarkable sense of humor. At the same time, Minous has a trustworthy passion among the Scorpium Ultra and due to her strong leadership-like perception, Minous was elected as the leader for the younger generation Scoepium Ultras which followed the footsteps of her elder brother Cure. History Past Unknown. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras During this arc, Minous finally meets up with her family as they joined forces with her to safeguard the peaceful Alien Gold against the threat of Evogargon. As her family handled the most powerful underlings of Evogargon, Minous is entrusted with the final battle against Evogargon after receiving intensive training from her family, who forced Minous into a seemingly devastating loss. But with sheer determination from the citizens, Minous managed to unlock her Ore Form and overpowering the antagonist with her enhanced crystal-like powers which perfectly countered Evogargon's voider powers. After a short battle, Minous destroyed Evogargon and bringing peace into Planet Gurudo and was praised by her family members before making her departure. But afterward, she returned to her homeworld for the purpose of resolving greater treats and eventually signed the Pact Scroll to pledge protection. During the finale, Minous was among the younger generation Scorpium Ultras responsible for eradicating the destroyer Vipermayu while the older ones played the role in restoring the imbalances caused to the universe. While patrolling across the cosmos subsequently, Minous will occasionally reunite with the Tomoya Family on Earth. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Hearing the sudden disappearance of Yvon, the Tomoya Family received a mysterious message, where Virus and their children ventured towards Planet Tenebris to save Yvon. With universal destruction at the countdown, Minous teamed up with the younger generation Scorpium Ultras in the pursuit of Time Messiah, before defeating the melody deity through fusing with her comrades. With peace restored and Yvon's return, Minous blessed the marriage between Cure and Atlanta. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Kate transforms through her own willpower. *'Grip Strength': 54,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 108,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4.8 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 740 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Pressure': N/A *'Weaknesses': As Ore Form, Minous should only assume the form for a short period of time, extensive use of said form will cause it to become inaccessible. Body Features As the younger sister of Cure and Virus, she had features that are similar to her older brothers. *Main Colours: Purple, pink and green *'Color Timer': Her color timer, only blinks if she is weakened. *'Ultra Armour': Her Ultra Armour, being impervious to most attacks as long as her strength is sufficient. *'Eye': Minous possess blue-coloured eyes. *'Crystals': Minous sports rhombus-shaped crystal on her forehead that glowed purple when initiating an attack while those on her both hands mainly function as bracers for charging crystals. **'Ore Aegis': As her Ore Form, Minous discards the aforementioned features and instead sports aegis-like crystals which protruded out from her back. Forms - Ore= Ore Her Ultimate Form. *'Grip Strength': 76,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 158,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 6.4 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 1050m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Powers of Normal Mode': Minous can use stronger versions of her Normal mode powers. *'Crystal Manipulation': An evolution of her power in manipulating crystals. **'Rhombus Final': Minous’ strongest attack as an Ultra. Minous creates an "X" formation in front, and releasing a barrage of gigantic crystals which obliterate anything in the path. **'Sharite Finale': Create large crystal columns, and releasing a barrage of energy missiles. The said columns can be physically launched, further increasing the already destructive power. **'Crystalline Vortex': By spinning around, Minous release a green lime vortex, having a powerful freezing effect that instantly crystallizes anything it hits. **'Sharite Rainer': Minous levitates in mid-air, throwing down large crystal pillars and dealing massive damage. A ground version involves Minous creating an earthquake that imbalances her foes. **'Sharite Dragon': Minous can summon 7-8 (Max: 40) dragons. They can fight against foes, attacking them directly and sent them to attack anything. In addition, they can act as a barrier and dissolving foes' attack into their bodies and negating it completely. ***Sharite Thawing: From their mouths, the dragons release a concentrated beam that crystallizes the target and temporarily restraining their movements. The signature attack. ***Sharite Barrage: The mystical energy of the dragons is released, where the dragons release moderately-sized rhombus crystals rapidly and causing devastating damage. :;Special Moves *'Minous Sun-Stream': A stronger version of her Minous Sun-Ray. :;Physical Carried from Normal Form. }} Trivia *In an original plan, Minous was meant to manipulate the power of Voiderium and Curium Water simultaneously and proving that both substances of contradicting nature could co-exist with each other and paralleling the recovered relationship between her brothers, who previously opposed each other, the said role was given to her niece Ida instead. Also, Minous was originally meant to be called Marsh as the manipulator of Earth and Water but was scrapped for better simplification/originally. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Female Ultras